prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE Mixed Match Challenge (October 9, 2018)
The October 9, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana on October 9, 2018. Summary The first match of the night saw Monster Eclipse triumph over B’N’B to improve to 2-0 in WWE Mixed Match Challenge round robin competition. The classic showdown pitted the powerhouse Ember in a match-long, intense back-and-forth against the pure skill of Bayley, as well as Finn's speed and technique against the vicious strength of The Monster Among Men. In the final moments of the knockdown-dragout matchup, B’N’B seemed to be closing in on a victory when Strowman accidently ramped his massive form into the ring post. And although Bayley took out Ember outside the ring, Strowman caught Finn and halted him in his tracks with an earth-shattering Powerslam for the win. Next week, Team Pawz will battle Country Dominance, but with Kevin Owens out of action, who will team with The Queen of Harts? Check back with WWE Mixed Match Challenge's Facebook page throughout the week to see who will pair up with Natalya. Despite crashing through the LED board during her post-match brawl with Becky Lynch during SmackDown LIVE, Charlotte Flair was medically cleared to join WWE Champion AJ Styles to compete in Week 4 of WWE MMC against the rapping duo of R-Truth & Carmella. That led to perhaps the strangest match in WWE MMC history, which included a competition that included the WWE Universe in a battle between the “Wooo!” and “What’s up!” Then, inevitably, the bout descended into another epic dance break, incorporating everything from the Cabbage Patch and a battle of the splits. And after Styles fell short in that event and Carmella attacked him, The Queen chased her around the ring in a lengthy footrace that lasted several laps. Once the two teams got down to business, Charlotte fought through her injury to give Carmella take control against Carmella. The Queen also nearly caused her team the contest, however, when she got caught in an impromptu submission maneuver by The Princess of Staten Island. Then, when Styles attempted to take his opponent down for the pin attempt, Carmella held Truth up, at least until Flair dropped Mella off the apron and cleared the way for The Phenomenal One to pick up the big three-count. Results ; ; *Monster Eclipse (Braun Strowman & Ember Moon) 2 defeated B'N'B (Bayley & Finn Balor) 1 (9:06) *Fenomenal Flair (AJ Styles & Charlotte Flair) 2 defeated The Fabulous Truth (Carmella & R-Truth) 0 Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Mixed Match Challenge (October 9, 2018).1.jpg Mixed Match Challenge (October 9, 2018).2.jpg Mixed Match Challenge (October 9, 2018).3.jpg Mixed Match Challenge (October 9, 2018).4.jpg Mixed Match Challenge (October 9, 2018).5.jpg Mixed Match Challenge (October 9, 2018).6.jpg Mixed Match Challenge (October 9, 2018).7.jpg Mixed Match Challenge (October 9, 2018).8.jpg Mixed Match Challenge (October 9, 2018).9.jpg Mixed Match Challenge (October 9, 2018).10.jpg Mixed Match Challenge (October 9, 2018).11.jpg Mixed Match Challenge (October 9, 2018).12.jpg See also *WWE Mixed Match Challenge External links * Mixed Match Challenge #16 at CAGEMATCH.net * Mixed Match Challenge #16 at WWE.com * Mixed Match Challenge #16 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge results